In multiuser networks where communication takes place between different terminals there is a need to minimize the detrimental effects of multiple concurrent transmissions. The concurrent transmissions can result in interference that can lead to full or partial failure of the receiving terminal to receive a signal. This problem is even more apparent when the number of interfering terminals can change rapidly, which is possible when the receiving and interfering terminals are moving with respect to each other.
For example, in wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE), various IEEE standards support communication of a moving vehicle. Intelligent transport systems using such WAVE communication include roadside equipment (hereinafter referred to as “RSE”) that is positioned at the roadside and on-board equipment (hereinafter referred to as “OBE”) that is arranged in a vehicle and perform vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications between the OBE and the RSE and vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) communications between the OBEs.
To continuously provide a communication service under the road conditions to which the intelligent transport system is applied, the transmitting terminals, e.g., base stations, are arranged so that propagation ranges with neighboring base stations may overlap. When the propagation ranges of the base stations do overlap, the base stations use the same frequency as the neighboring base stations to generate interference and communication problems caused by the neighboring base stations.
Additionally and alternatively, transmissions from other interfering terminals, such as vehicles located within a communication range from each other can also interfere with the communication from the base stations. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide a system and a method for reducing an interference coming from such interfering vehicles and/or base stations.